


Family Dinners

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: Alec's Warlock Mark [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Family Dinner, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Alec is nervous as he meets with his parents and Max to show off his warlock mark.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec's Warlock Mark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598248
Comments: 14
Kudos: 212





	Family Dinners

**Author's Note:**

> Wow we're on Part 3 already! 
> 
> First off thank you all for your kind words and all the kudos you have given this series. I'm overwhelmed by how much you all like this series. 
> 
> Now, I'm not a bird expert, I've watched Youtube videos and googled a bunch of information about birds to help me try to make the explanation of Alec's wings more authentic even if they aren't exactly like birds. Just know that some of what Magnus is explaining is true fact and other stuff is made up.
> 
> Enjoy

“I just don’t get it,” Alec was saying. 

Magnus looked up from where he was doing his morning stretches, “Hm?”

“The birds. It looks so effortless,” Alec was studying. By studying he was watching different videos about birds’ wings and how they fly. 

Magnus continued stretching, “I suppose for the birds it's more innate. It's not something they have to really think about.”

“But doesn’t the mother bird teach her birds? I mean that’s what I’m seeing here. But still…”

“Yes, but still, it's something they don’t really have to work at. Whereas you, were not born with wings. So it's something that’s going to take a lot more effort. It's just as you learned the bow and quiver. You were not born knowing how to fire off arrows and become so skilled at it, it was taught to you and you practiced hard, still do.”

Alec had stopped paying attention. He was watching the way Magnus’s muscles flexed with each stretch. He swallowed. Magnus quirked an eyebrow at the movement Alec had made.

“My dear Alexander, am I distracting you?”

Alec shook his head, “No. But I think I need to take a break.”

Magnus smiled, and gestured him over. Alec immediately went to him and pulled him in for a kiss. Magnus hummed into his mouth.

“As much as I would love to do that,” he spoke when they parted. “I had something else in mind.”

He waved his hands spreading the furniture out to give them enough space. And then summoned the bedroom mirror in front of them. Alec raised an eyebrow.

“Magnus?”

“Spread your wings for me,” Magnus instructed. 

Alec, still frowning, did so. When he did, it felt like his wings were touching the walls of the room. Magnus stood behind him and gently touching the parts, showed Alec the different parts of the wing. While they were not exactly bird wings, they were similar and thus worked the same way. 

“Every part of the wing works to make it work and the bird to fly. However, most of the work is done with the pectoral and the flight feathers.” He touched each one gently. 

Alec nodded, struggling not to shudder, “Right.”

Magnus took one of Alec’s hands and placed it on his chest, “Now, try something for me. Just try flapping.”

Alec did. He focused and his wings curled over, up, and then back and down. But he didn’t feel like much of his pectorals were being used. He looked at Magnus as if to ask, but Magnus had noticed the same thing. 

“If you were a bird, I would assume, your breast muscles would be used more. However, you’re not a bird. With your wings, the majority of the work is being done by the wrist joint and the flight feathers. Yes, you are still using your pectorals and elbow joints but not as much as those. And the flight feathers are the main use. If you noticed, the way the feathers expanded and contracted when you moved the wing.”

Alec stared at himself in the mirror. This was the first time he really got a good look at himself with his wings. While the wings were not all that huge, they felt enormous. Magnus kissed his cheek.

“You are stunning Alexander.”

Alec turned into Magnus’ arms, “Look who’s talking.”

Magnus flushed, “I really am not. Not compared to you.” He snapped his fingers and the mirror had been returned to the bedroom and the furniture back to where it had been. 

“So, have you all decided what you wanted to do?” Magnus asked kissing him. “About dinner?”

“I talked to Jace and Izzy and they said it was totally up to me. I was thinking that we should all go to dinner and then come back here. I don’t want to shock them the minute they walk into the loft.” Alec mused.

“Makes perfect sense,” Magnus agreed. “Now, what are you going to wear?” He led him into the bedroom and started going through Alec’s clothes. 

**MB <3AL**

Alec wasn’t sure why he was nervous as they approached the restaurant they all agreed to for dinner. It wasn’t like they were meeting someone new. It was just family. Of course that now included Clary and Simon. And this restaurant? It was one of Magnus’s favorites so they had come here quite often. It was nothing new. So why did he feel nervous?

Magnus laced their fingers together as if he could sense his husband’s nervousness. Which, he probably could. 

“It’s going to be fine Alexander.” 

They entered the restaurant and immediately spotted Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon. No sign of his parents or Max. This made him relax a bit.

“Hey, Mom just sent a message. They’re running a little late,” Izzy informed them when they sat down. “Hey, it's gonna be okay.”

Alec blinked. Could everyone tell he was nervous? The waitress came by and smiled immediately recognizing Alec and Magnus. 

“Good evening! It's so nice to see you both again. Your regular drinks?”

Magnus nodded, “Yes Elaina. Thank you.”

The waitress smiled, nodded and walked off. Jace blinked in surprise, “Come here often?”

“This is Magnus’s favorite restaurant,” Alec informed them.

The door to the restaurant opened and Alec could see his parents and Max enter. He stood assuming his ever so present soldier position. 

“Hey guys!” Max greeted as they joined the others. 

Everyone soon stood and hugged, or shook hands before sitting down. Drinks were soon brought, appetizers and meals ordered before everyone soon relaxed and easy conversations started. 

“I’m so glad we agreed to do this,” Maryse smiled. “It's been a long time since we all sat together as a family since everything has happened.

“Can you show me some magic?” Max asked Alec.

Alec chuckled, “When we get back to the loft. We’re going to go there for dessert.”

“Awesome!” Max grinned. 

“So Alec, how have things been?” Robert asked carefully. “You know, with...everything?”

Alec furrowed his brow not quite understanding. “What do you mean? Since the transformation?”

Robert nodded, “Yes. That.”

Alec looked at Magnus who raised an eyebrow. “It's been...a work in progress. I mean it's only been a month so I’m still adjusting, but I think I’m doing pretty well.”

“And the institute? How do the other shadowhunters feel? I mean, I know the Clave has made some changes considering Downworlders which of course lets you remain head of the institute. It's a great thing because I couldn’t see anyone else leading the institute, but I’m just concerned.”

“No one really cares,” Clary informed him. “They don’t treat him any different than if he still had angel blood. He’s the head of the institute and that’s what they care about. They still listen and respect him.”

Alec gave her a grateful smile. Robert nodded. He started to ask about other things concerning the institute, but Maryse gave him a look. She opened her mouth but just then their appetizers and food had been delivered so she saved it for after they left.

“Thank you Elaina,” Alec smiled at her.

“You’re welcome Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” She gave him a smile and hurried off.

“She really is a sweetheart.” Alec told Magnus who agreed. 

“She lives for us coming in here. You ever notice how wide her smile gets whenever she sees us? It's like we make her night.”

“So Alec, I heard that there were a few new Shadowhunters that-”

“Can we not talk about the institute and work for one night? We didn’t come here to talk about that. We came here to be together as a family. Let’s talk about other things,” Maryse said. “Jace, you compose anymore music?”

Jace flushed, “Um, I’m kind of in the middle of something right now, but its not coming out so great.”

“Oh please, it's coming out great!” Simon gushed.

“Have you two ever worked together on anything?” Max asked.

“No, but that would be an awesome idea.” Simon agreed. 

The group continued chatting about things that didn’t involve the Clave, Shadow world or the Downworld. Of course without effort as Robert kept trying to turn things into discussions regarding that. At one point Robert excused himself to take a phone call. Plates were soon cleared away, the bill paid by one Magnus Bane, no matter how many times someone kept refusing. Everyone sat back in their chairs.

“Man, I’m full,” Max groaned. 

“Serves you right for eating all that food,” Izzy teased.

“Oh you’re one to talk Isabelle. I saw your plate. You left nothing on it,” Maryse teased.

Magnus stood, “If we’re all finished, I can open us a portal to the loft for dessert and coffee.”

Everyone agreed and Alec began being nervous all over again. Magnus took his hand and gave him a smile. They all left the restaurant and walked over to an alley where Magnus opened a portal to the loft. He and Alec were the last to step through after Magnus gave him a reassuring kiss.

Back in the loft, everyone lounged about still chatting. Max was telling Izzy excitedly about the new weapons that he had been working on for the Institute in Alicante. Clary was talking to Maryse about Luke. Robert and Jace were talking about training new Shadowhunters. Simon was sitting on the couch with his notepad. It looked like he was writing a new song. Magnus went into the kitchen to remove the pie from the fridge and stick it in the oven for a few moments. 

“Hey Max, you wanna see some magic?” Alec asked.

Max looked over, “Yeah. Are you as good as Magnus?”

Alec laughed, “No. Not quite, but I can do some things.” He focused and with a snap and a wave, cups of coffee and hot chocolate appeared on the coffee table.

Max’s eyes widened, “Wow!”

Magnus soon returned with the pie, plates, forks and a knife, “He’s getting quite good with his summoning. We’re still working on other things. Like opening portals.”

It was quiet as people drank their coffee or hot chocolate. Magnus looked at Alec who looked back at him nervously. Magnus sighed and went to stand next to him and took his hand. 

“So, there was more of a reason why we asked you all for dinner,” Magnus said.

Maryse blinked, “You all are bringing children into the home?”

Alec laughed, “While that is something we discussed, it's not happening yet. No, this is something different. I need to show you guys something. I don’t know if we had talked about it before. How all warlocks have a mark?”

Maryse set her cup down, “Of course. I remember during your transformation, Magnus explained that you might or might not have a warlock mark. I asked if you did get a mark, would it be similar to his. He wasn’t sure.”

Alec nodded, “Well, I did get my warlock mark. And no its not similar to Magnus’s.” He unglamoured his wings and spread them out.

No one spoke for a long time. Clary and Simon’s eyes were blown wide. This was Clary’s first time really seeing them spread out. This was Simon’s first time seeing them period. The longer the silence, the more nervous Alec became. 

“Those are stunning Alec,” Clary said. “You have to let me sketch them.”

“They’re huge!” Max gasped. “Can you fly?”

"Not yet, but we’re working on it,” Alec laughed at his younger brother.

Maryse stood and walked over, “May I?” At Alec’s nod, she gently touched her son’s wings. “Alec…”

“I know that you might not like them or it might take you a while to accept them like you did with Magnus and-”

“Alec,” Maryse touched his shoulders, “You are my son. No matter what you have become, you are my son. And I love you. I’m sorry you had to feel scared to tell me about your wings. They truly are beautiful. And I couldn’t imagine you having anything else as a warlock mark.”

At that, Alec began to truly relax. Robert still had yet to speak. Everyone wondered how Robert’s reaction would be. Alec remembered talking to his father about his transformation and how resistant his father had been. He knew how long it had been before his father accepted Magnus as anything but an affair or a fling. So he knew that Alec’s transformation was still a sore spot for Robert. 

“Dad?” Alec walked over to him, “I know-” Robert cut him off.

“I still don’t understand why you would subject yourself to this. To become a Downworlder.”

Alec couldn’t believe what he heard. He opened his mouth again but Robert continued.

“I accepted you were gay and chose a Downworlder as your boyfriend. I accepted that you and him got married, of course it took me some time. But this? To become a Downworlder? To have the mark of a Downworlder? I’m not sure I can accept that.”

Before Alec or anyone for that matter, could speak up, Robert left. It got real quiet after that. No one knew what to say. So they all just sat around. Watching to see what Alec would say or do. 

Alec never cried. Never ever shown that he was upset, even as a young boy. He was a soldier. Soldiers didn’t cry. They may get knocked down and hurt, but they never cried. As a young age he had been taught that emotions were a distraction and clouded judgement. After Clary came to them and after he met Magnus, he still had a hard time showing his emotions and even when he did, one emotion he never showed was sadness. While he felt sad right now, while he felt hurt, he didn’t let a tear fall. His wings however, seemed to wilt and droop. Without a word, he turned and walked into the bedroom. 

Twenty minutes later, the bedroom door opened and Magnus silently walked into the room. He sat next to Alec on the bed and put his arms around him. He didn’t say anything about what a jerk Robert had been, or how it was okay if Alec wanted to cry. He just silently held his husband. Consoled him without words. 

“I love you.” He stroked Alec’s face.

Alec looked at him with a smile, “I know. I love you too.”

Magnus shifted and slid into his lap, “So where do you want to go for our vacation?”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 I have planned for them to have a vacation and for Alec to finally try and fly. However, I'm open to suggestions for what you would like to see in this series.


End file.
